


Waiting

by Flowerscent



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Kind of a songfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerscent/pseuds/Flowerscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fourth Friday that he spent alone, waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.  
> Please comment, its very important to me to know your opinion, constructive critics are always welcome (:

Friday afternoon and Steve was sitting on the usual bench at the park waiting. Just waiting. **’For what? He’s not coming’** said a voice on his head, but every time he tried to move on and just forget  **’Stay, maybe today’** was echoing on his mind. It was the fourth Friday that he spent alone waiting.

_“You have some beautiful azure eyes Steve” Tony said leaning way too close to Steve, with that stupid grin on his face the solider loved so much._

_“Thanks, I guess” Said the blond, trying to avoid the curious glances his teammates were giving to them, and an angry Coulson._

**’he’s not coming, leave’.**

_“Hey, wanna grab some diner later cap?” Tony told him, Steve was on the living room reading a book when Tony came out of nowhere._

_“Sure, sounds good”_

_“It´s a date then”_

_Steve tried his best to not scream like a twelve years old girl_

**‘Let it go and move on’.**

_"Are you okay Tony, you look nervous" Steve said seriously concerned, they were on the rooftop this time, and Tony was definitely not acting like himself._

_“Can I- Can I kiss you Steve?” Tony said after a while, looking directly to the blue Steve’s eyes_

_Steve laugh at that, the great Tony Stark was nervous of kissing him? “Of course you can silly, I was waiting for you to ask”_

_“Good” He said, leaning to meet the super solider soft lips._

**‘He doesn’t love you anyway, why are you here?’.**

_“But was the problem? I can change” Steve was crying “Just don’t leave me…” He whispered._

_“It’s not you Steve, It’s me” Tony shrugged “This won’t work Steve, I don’t wanna be attached to someone for too long, but this were a good six months, I had fun”_

_“Don’t go Tony, I lost everything I had, I don’t want to lost you” Steve was a mess, and he knew .that Tony wasn’t telling him the truth, his excuses were vague_

_“Good bye Steve.”_

**‘Only the first love is real, and you lost it 70 years ago’.**

He wanted to shut his mind and just get away from the truth. Tony didn’t love him and never did. He tried to move on, he really did, but every time he wanted to get up from the lonely bench, a quiet voice told him **‘Stay, he’ll come’**.

It was getting dark and the solider was just leaving “Maybe next week” he whispered before hopping on his bike, trying to avoid the tears on his face.


End file.
